Lovable Loser Vs Heart Throb
by Seharr
Summary: With overprotective Neji and ready-to-kill Gaara by Hinata's side she has nothing to fear. Till she gets the unwanted attention from the school's heart throb plus the lovable loser, what's she to do? Scream bloody murder. SasuHinaNaru. First Fanfc, R&R!
1. Konoha High

**Lovable Loser Vs. Heart throb**

_Hinata moves to Konoha High after a certain incident in Suna, with overprotective Neji and ready-to-kill Gaara by her side she has no fear about her new school. Till she gets the unwanted attention from the school s heart throb plus the lovable loser, what s Hinata to do? Scream bloody murder. SasuHinaNaru_

**IMPORTANT INFO: This fan fic is set in a UK/Britain/England style secondary school, secondary school is the same as a high school, but it s called secondary, cause they enjoy patronising us. Well some teachers anyway.**

Sasuke: WTF are chavs?

Sehar: Chavs are basically Wiggers, or Gangsta wannabe s the guys you hear about in London who are the cause of youth crime... And have crap sense in style.

Sasuke: Sounds great.

Sehar: Indeed. Now onwards to the badly thought out story of mine! 8D

* * *

**-5,4...1~AsianInvasionnn!-**

Konoha, land of chavs, anti-social inhabitants...and the occasional stalker. It has gorgeous beaches, somewhere underneath all the litter. And you'll be welcomed with open arms by friendly hand-painted signs, which we are being welcomed by right now as we drive by. That sign seriously needed some repainting.

Name's Hinata, I'm moving to Konoha due to the fact my dad s got a new job and maybe cause Neji caused some trouble in Suna BUT it's all good, I mean that's not the main reason we're changing schools, or location, or avoiding any sort of media, or name-calling...It's all good really~ As much as I hate starting new or making new friends after finally breaking-out-of-my shell-and-getting-on-Gaara's-good-side-instead-of-him-constantly-threatening-to-kill-me, I think this 'Fresh start' would be a good'n. People's first impression of me to hopefully be "Confident yet clumsy Hinata Hyuuga", but if they re first impression is a bad one at least Gaara said to stay in contact, to tell him if anyone troubled me and that he'd kill them, yes he'd kill them, he meant it too...Unnerving yet comforting, this is why having psycho hot dudes as your friend is a good thing people, a good thing.

My thoughts were distant as I looked out the shaded windows of our limo (as a Hyuuga we're rich bitches), thoughts along the lines of what will the students be like? Is the cafeteria food any good? Will Neji stop staring at me? Did Neji's eye just twitch after that thought? Did he just glare at me for thinking that? Blinking owlishly at him I settled for tilting my head innocently which in turn made him smirk as he finally got my attention.

"Nervous Hinata?" His eyes squinted slightly, looking for any sign of discomfort. A glimmer in his eyes challenged me, as it was one of Neji's rare, almost playful moments.

"Yes! I'm so very nervous dear Neji, if only someone strong would protect me from perverted teachers, hormonal students and the deadly homework assignments!" I feigned fear as I laid a hand dramatically on the top of my head and swayed side to side. Neji's eyebrow rose in amusement, before he smirked slightly.

"Well dearest Hinata, I your strong and faithful cousin will accompany you everywhere on your first day to protect you from such threats!" To follow this he swung an arm around my shoulders and crushed me against his side as he looked up to the roof of the limo shaking a fist passionately, well as passionately as Neji could.

Squirming I looked up at him while he still held the heroic pose, pushing away I slapped his arm lightly, "Seriously?"

"_Seriously_."

"Really?"

"_Really _Hinata."

...The bugger was going along with it!

-Insert long staring contest here -

"Shit." In other words, Neji won.

Well frick me...

* * *

We were early or late since there was no student in site as we walked up the drive towards school. I had asked father not to drive the limo in as not to seem show-off-rich-kids, Father couldn't care less and told the driver to drop us off by the gates. There were so many trees lining the driveway, there's a tree there and threre, oh and one which Neji nearly walked into since he seemed distracted...Neji distracted? I looked in the direction he was staring at and whoa, just whoa.

The school is frickin' huuuuuuuuuuuuge! Looking around I couldn't see any sort of clue to where the students office was, rustling through Neji's bag as he was still staring I looked for the school map, but to no avail could not find it. I mean there was a notebook, a netbook, Neji's mobile, Neji's wallet and a condom and Neji's-wait what? Lifting the plastic encased..thing I brought it to eye level and slowly asked, "Uh, N-neji?" Wow I haven't stuttered in ages, guess old habits really do die hard.

"_Yeaaaaaaah_?" While he was still staring ahead he copied the tone and speed of my words.

"Why do you-"

"WELCOME TO KONOHA HIGH!" Startled I flung the-the 'thing' up in the air to who-knows-where and clung to Neji for support, but Neji being neji he seemed unphased. Damn his ninja skills, BUT he s not actually a ninja, I mean how could students be ninjas? There aren t any real ninjas who have special eyes that see everything around them, with a name like '_Byukugen_' or something, as if pfft- I mean come on, _come ooooooon_~ That'd be silly...-fft-...pffftt-t...heh, he..

_Moving on_ to the strange smartly dressed women who I was recovering from her outburst, she had long blonde hair and light brown eyes, though she swayed slightly while smiling at us her arms still flung out in the air from her 'welcoming'.

"Welcome to our schooooooool~"

"Thanks."

"Uh, y-yes" **Frickin' stutter**..

Bringing her head down to our level, well mine since Neji's tall and I m a midget, she analysed us both then she broke out into another cheesy smile, leaning forward a hand on her hip and one hand just in front of my face, closing her fingers slightly as if measuring something small with her digits she chuckled lightly while swaying side to side,

"I may be a _liiiiil' _bit pissed, just a **_liiiiiil'_** bit." Again she measured with her fingers, my eyes twitched as she held the pose till Neji cleared his throat, at this the strange-lil-bit-pissed-lady straightened up immediately and she gestured towards a building with two huge glass doors, her mood suddenly grumpy she drawled, "Go sign in up there, that s the students office and now...I myourheadteacherbutdon ttellanyonewhatjusthappened-cough-pardon me." And with that she dashed off to who knows where (Just like the condom)

Blinking owlishly for the second time this morning my legs went on auto-pilot, walking towards the building the strange-lil-bit-pissed-headteacher had gestured to as my eyes stared in the direction the women had disappeared to, Neji on the other hand seemed unaffected and walked smartly to the Students office. Prick...He just glared at me! WTF can he read minds?...uh- love you really Neji! Nope he s still glaring ok, bringing a hand above my eye as if sheilding them from the sun I began to walk faster to catch up with Neji.

"Hey Hina-" Neji wasn t able to finish warning me as I collided with a hard object, damn poles always in the wrong place, waiting for the ground it never came but instead well built arms were holding me up, when did Poles get arms and duck-butt hair?

"Watch where you're going, _idiot_."

* * *

-CLIFF HANGERRRRR MUUCHHH-

Well not really, since it s pretty obvious who it is. Don t you just love clich falls? Where the Guy catches the girl and she s all like OMG NO GROUND? WHUT HAPPENEDDD? And the guy s all like, watch where you re going insert masculine pose that s supposed to look dreamy- 8D

Sehar: Slow start I know, sorry it will get better!

Sasuke: yeah right...

Sehar: SHUT IT PRICK!

Sasuke: **:U** maekk meeeeh!

Just to let you know Hinata s in year 11 which is the year you do GCSE exams its like...Sophomores I think? 15-16 year olds, well I don t know, remember this is about a English school, not American High school :)

**Review please~ Thanks :D**


	2. Meeting them

**Lovable loser Vs. Heart Throb**

Thanks for the reviews guys :)

**Diablo's Heir**- Something tells me your a hard one to be interesting to, but I'm glad you reviewed, first chapter was a bit slow but I just wanted to introduce the school (and I'm lazy) Glad you're interested 8D

**otakugirl96**- Thanks :D I know right? That's why I wanted to write one in an English school, haha yeah FTW xD

**Ayame0217**- Thankyouu :D Well no need to wait anymore ;)

Remember Reviews make me write more and faster~

* * *

**Meeting them**

_"Watch where you're going, idiot."_

Glancing up I saw black. Black hair, black shirt and lastly onyx eyes, piercing with the added affect of his words which only began to register in my mind, a sudden rush of anger boiled up as I stumbled to my feet.

"Excuse me!" Clenching my fists in frustration I gave Duck-butt hair a glare my father would be proud of, it only lasted for a bit as his constant staring made my cheeks heat up and I think I felt my eye twitch...which only made the emo-wannabe-duck-butt smirk. Frickin' jerk!

"Y-you!" Yet I was cut off as the duck-butt was suddenly tackled to the ground,

"Apoligise to Hinata NOW!" Neji was nearly ripping the duck-butt-head's shirt with the way he was shaking him. Don't you love over-protective cousins? The ones that jump in to beat up jerks for you and also to ruin moments with a guy you like...just like in Suna...

"Hn. And why should I? She's the one who was stupid enough to knock into me." Although neji was shaking him like a crazy man Duck-Butt-head was able to smirk still, that's some smirking skill he's got there, must've practiced a lot.

"You bastard! I'll fuc-"

"NEJI!" His head spun around so fast the excorsist came to mind with how far he could turn to look at me, now both of the boys were giving me their full attention and my old friend 'blush' came along to ruin the serious face I was trying o put on, damn blush, "Put Duck-butt-head down!"

_Silence_

Shit did I just say that out loud? Duck-butt-head looked at me like he wanted to rip my head off kick it around the sew it back on just to cut it off again, how the frick could he show that in one look? But Neji on the other hand had laughter in his eyes and his mouth constantly twitched trying not to laugh but to no use, Neji burst out with a very rare and suprisingly high pitched laugh, no wonder he avoided laughing.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY!" By now I think Sasuke was taking action on his whole head-ripping-football revenge idea, his face was suddenly all up in my personal space and I had to lean back to avoid being too close, he was about a foot taller than me since I'm a midge and he looked down with dark eyes that held me in fear, I could feel his breath fan across my forehead brushing my fringe out of my eyes. The close proximity only lasted a few seconds as Neji grabbed his collar and pulled him away still laughing lightly.

"G_ahaha_, leave my _hehe_, cousin alone_ ha_, _Duck-Butt-heaaddd_~" Neji seemed drunk like the head teacher with the way he slurred his words together with the random unmanly giggles, his eyes still held promise of a life beating if Duck-butt-head came near me.

"Tch, I can't really be threatened by a gay dude with a giggle like that." Duck-Butt-Head smirked AGAIN and turned to walk towards a unfamiliar building, "Maybe I'll see you in class Hyuuga's," Then he mumbled just so Neji could hear, "fuckin' wierdo's..." At this Neji fumed and clenched his fists so hard I think I saw blood, But ofcourse I had no idea what Duck-Butt-Head said so I just shrugged it off and continued towards the students office.

"C'mon Neji let Duck-Butt-head go, he's just a wanna-be emo who's...jealous of, erm, your manly laugh?" I was seriously trying to distract him and not make fun of his laugh but it came out sounding sarcastic and I flinched at the silence as he trudged into the students office, anime tears running down his face uncharacteristicly. I sweat dropped, wow I've watching way too much anime.

"Even Hina-Chan, even Hina-chan" he started mumbling incoherantly, only for the helpers in the office look at him in a strange way, probably wondering if he had mental problems, I was starting to ask myself if he had.

"Ah, we're the new students, we're here to sign in." I smiled polietly and clasped my hands together in an old habit.

"Oh yes, you must be Neji Hyuuga and the one behind you Hinata?" At this I felt a killing aura behind me and it caused me to stutter uselessly,

"W-well n-no, uh, it's t-the other way round." The lady behind the counter flinched at Neji's expression and profusely apoligised.

"I'm so sorry, didn't mean to get mixed up, erm well I've signed you in. Hinata you're form is 11KH which is in the english block and Neji your form is 11MG which is in the PE department. Here's a map of the school, I hope you enjoy your first day!" To this she gave a forced smile and turned to swivel away to the files.

Neji perked up a bit when look at the map while I looked for where my form room would be.

"Hey Hinata, my forms just down the corridor from yours," he genuinely smiled at this and laid a hand on my shoulder, I smiled up at him and looked back at the map, it's true the english department was upstairs by the PE departments room.

"Awesome Sauce Neji, that means you can't follow me everywhere!" I gave him a big cheesy close eyed smile and skipped up the stairs by the office towards my form room, Neji shouted my name and ran up behind me but I caught the hint of a chase and ran towards my form room, turning back I saw him staring at his form door just down the corridor intently as if having a staring contest with the door handle, was Neji dare I say, nervous?

"Well good lucky Neji! Don't be too nervous!" Ooh the Hyuuga glare, scary stuff and with that knocked gently on my form's door, waiting a few silent seconds the door was slowly opened by a strange looking man, he was tall had silver spikey hair, most of his face covered by a mask and headband, a simple grey shirt tucked in smartly albeit lazily into his pinstriped trousers. His one visible eye creased as if smiling at me, although I couldn't tell because of his mask.

"Hey you must be Hinata, welcome to Konoha high," He turned round looking into the class and shouted, "The new student's here welcome her!"

A sudden blur of blonde nearly knocked the poor teacher as he walked back to his place infront of the class, I was left encased in white and blonde, literally. Arms wrapped around me the person I assumed was a guy due to his flat chest and strong arms bounced lightly while practically shouting in my ear "WELCOME,WELCOME,WELCOMEEE~" Then he let go of me to show the most brilliant blue eyes I had ever seen and a huge ear to ear grin, were there whisker tattoo's on his face? He wore a while shirt, a blazer tied carelessly around his waist and his collar partially sticking up, "You'll defina-"

"**NARUTOOOOO**!" Now an angry blur of pink appeared and whacked the blonde's head and literally threw him over her shoulder and away from me, "Sorry about him he's pretty abrupt and stupid"

"HEY!"

"SHUT IT NARUTO!" I couldn't help laughing nervously as the rest of my form was visble over her shoulder either smiling welcomingly at me or just staring, which was really off putting, the Pinky continued "Hi I'm Sakura, nice to meet you! If you need any help about the school just ask," With that she smiled then turned around and winked at Duck-Butt-head.

_FRICK_ he was in my form! And Sakura seemed nice enough but I think she was just trying to look good infront of duck-butt-head who looked seriously emo sitting with his head on his hands while surrounded by loud adoring fan-girls. Poor duck-butt-head.

"Thank you Sakura, I will." I smiled gently at her which she blushed and muttered a 'cute' then went back to her place in the fan-girl crowd. Walking further into the class room I turn towards any empty seats and saw Naruto with his huge grin pointing at the seat next to him, glancing at the teacher he nodded and leaned back further in his chair. Happily walking to Naruto I sat down gracefully and set my bag aside our table.

"Hey I can be your tour guide around the school Hinata!" He leaned dangerously close, but was innocently offering to help me round.

"Oh that would be-"

"Not needed." I looked up, getting seriously annoyed with how many times people had interupted me today, "I'm her tour guide." Duck-butt-head smirked down at me, promising mischeif. Dammit.

"What?" His hoard of fangirls looked up, finally noticing his dissapearance from the middle of their crowd.

"I don't recall-"

"Mr. Hatake suggested when he saw us this morning." He was lying, he had to be!

"Yeah, you two seemed all friendly-like down by the office, I thought it'd be good. Plus Sasuke is so anti-social it's fun to force him into socialising. He doesn't seem to mind this time though, unlike when Naruto joined school..." He seemed to laugh at the memory receiving a glare from Duck-butt-head and a laugh from Naruto.

"Duck-butt-head's taking me around school..." I murmered not realising I had voiced my thoughts.

Silence, apart from the sound of Duck-bu- I mean Sasukay gritting his teeth.

"Sasukay I didn't mean to- I mean-"

The silence was broke by Naruto's snickering and the rest of the boys population of the class while some girls smiled discreetly and the fan-girls started discussing his hair and how awesome it was, even if it did look like a duck's butt.

"Finally someone agrees with me!" Naruto shouted and slung an arm around my shouler pulling me towards him so that I was leaning on his shoulder, he leaned forward his eyes smiling at Sasuke, "Sasugay Duck-Buuuuttt~"

Sasuke snapped, he shoved Naruto's face away and pulled me forward by my blouse, his nose brushing mine his eyes screaming 'DIE-DIE' I blushed at the contact and stuttered apologies that he ignored, "Say it again. And you'll be sorry." He looked down and he quickly pushed away, there was a tint of red on his face as he looked away, "Didn't mean to do that..."

"You perverted bastard!" Naruto stood on the desk jabbing his finger in the air towards Sasuke, though he did look down at me a few times then glared at Sasuke again his face slightly red too.

What're they blushing about? Perverted? ... Looking down I saw where Sasuke had grabbed my blouse a button had popped and my bra was visible for the world to see and so was a large amount of my cleavage.

For frick's sake, my head began to swim in embarassment as some of the guys were whispering, girls were gasping like fishes at Sasuke who was now looking directly at me in, concern? Oh the floor's coming closer, I think I'm going to-

"She fainted!"

"Black and lacey?"

"Pervert!"

"I didn't me-"

_WHACK_

And that was the last I heard as I felt arms supporting me.

What a_ great_ start.

* * *

Hormonal teenage boys, tut tut tut, terrible. Although Sasuke didn't mean to, or did he? :O

Anyway I have exams at the mo' and I've fitted this chapter in and will continue to fit chapters in, please be patient the time between updates may be quicker or longer. But reviews make me update quicker!

**REVIEW PLEASE! Don't just fave you lazy bums!**  
**You know who you are! D8**

_TO BE CONTINUEDDDDD~_

**-Preview of next chapter-**

_"You know you're pretty endowed for your age"_

_"Shut it pervert!"_

_"You get defensive from compliments?"_

_"I'm going to frickin kill you..."_

_"I'm not sure I'll mind if it's you." A quick glance, a shove to the side and I was pinned, "But I don't think you'll get me before I get you." His breath was hot across my cheek as I turned to the side defiantly, surely I teacher will come by and help? Or Naruto..._

_"How cheesy."_

_"You like cheesy?"_

_"Just show me to my next class Duck-butt."_

_Shit, take it back, take it back!_

_"I-" Pushing himself against me more he leaned his chin on my shoulder and whispered in my ear,_

_"What did I say about that?"_


	3. Lacey's Revenge

**Lovable Loser Vs. Heart Throb**

Hey guys! I am **SO SORRY** for not updating in ages!

See well my exams were frantic but they're over now, then there was prom, then then my mums b'day and then I was drawing House of night fanart of Stevie Rae and Rephaim which I _STILL_ haven't finished, my mum's had an operation (not a big life threatening one) So while she takes her 2 weeks rest I'll be cooking and looking after her and 24th July is my 16th b'day! :D:D Haha, well anyway before I was too busy to update at all I tried my hardest to type as much as I could! And again so sorry and thankyou everyone for all the nice reviews!

**...Please be patient for updates...**

Sehar: I don't own Naruto! But I own this fic! :U

Naruto: Yeah :D

Sehar: I prefer you starting the fic with me than stick-stuck-up-his-ass-duck-butt.

Naruto: Yeah :D

Sasuke: I heard that!

Sehar: No ya didn't ducky

Naruto: Yeah :D

Sehar: Naruto?

Naruto: Yeah :D

Sehar: =3=; To the story

Naruto: Ye-*WHACK*

Sasuke: 'Yeah' my ass...

-Onwards-

* * *

**Lacey's Revenge...**

_"She fainted!"_

_"Black and lacey?"_

_"Pervert!"_

_"I didn't me-"_

_WHACK_

_And that was the last I heard as I felt arms supporting me._

_What a great start._

_-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-_

I woke up to white, ugly yellow tinted walls along with a few black spikes in the side of my vision, shifting my head to the side I stared into the onyx eyes of duck-butt.

"About time you woke up Lacey..." It took me a few moments to register what was being said and where the words were coming from, blinking rapidly and trying to clear my head I continued staring at Duck-butt until realisation kicked in, eyes widening for a split second I turned my head away defiantly and murmered, "Shut it duck-butt"

"What you can give me a nickname but I can't give you one?" I could hear the smirk in his voice, _bloody twat, stupid good-for-nothing-duck-butt..._  
Somewhere in between my mind rambling I felt a nudge on my shoulder, thinking it was Duck-butt I ignored and continued mind insulting him to my hearts content, until the last nudge nearly knocked me out of bed. Frustrated and pissed off I flung the sheets off and sat up giving Duck-butt my deadliest glare, only to come face to, well chest with Naruto.

"Hinata? Are you alright?" He bent his head slightly so his forehead was against mine, unlike Duck-butt I could tell he was truly concerned and felt myself blushing at the contact, calm down Hina, it's only Naruto.

"Uh, y-yeah I'm fine, thanks Naruto," I smiled nervously at him letting a wierd giggle slip as he continued to stare at me, then a huge grin stretched across his face and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Oh that's great Hinata! I was well worried! I mean you were all like faint on the floor, well, you weren't on the floor since Sasuke caught you, but you were still all like faint-" Halting him in the middle of his 'relieved' ranting I pointed a finger almost accusingly past him at Duck-butt.

"HE caught me?" Naruto nodded slowly,"DUCK-BUTT CAUGHT ME?" Naruto nodded again only slower, as if it would help me understand, Sasuke was watching me cautiously like I would jump him any moment just for touching me, his eyes almost saying, 'I did it for the good of all lace lovers out there!' Not that what I just imagined made any sense I continued to point at him like that dude off Phoenix Wright, whatever his name was, lowering my arm I gave a cheesy smile, "Oh well, thanks Duck-Butt!"

At this both Naruto and Sasuke nearly fell, well naruto actually fell, but Sasuke nearly did but he wouldn't let such an act happen, it would ruin his reputation as the most poised and manly man emo-dude with duck-butt hair. Oh dear god my head is going to implode, what's with all of these random thoughts, was it the fainting? Was it Naruto's rambling? Was it the fact Naruto had fallen on me?

Oh 'sup naruto! Along with that 'mind-talk' I gave him a wave as he stared up at me from my lap, red fanning across his cute whiskered face. My shirt was still open from where Duck-butt had damaged it, Naruto's breath tickled my skin, making me feel awkward and strange, he finally came to his senses and jumped up his back dead straight giving me the image he was about to salute.

"Sorry Hinata! Your reaction just caught me off guard!"

"And so did her shirt..."

"Shut it pervert!"

"Oh yeah? Well who's all up close with Lacey! HUH!"

"Up close...Lacey? What the hell SasuGAY why don't you ever make sense!"

"I do you're just too damn stupid to understand!"

"Maybe you should try speaking english so I can understand, idiot!"

"IDIOT? Don't you mean I should speak NARUTARD language?"

"Narutard!"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"YOU BLOODY DU-" WHOA, oh no he isn't!

"Don't you dare say duck-butt that's my insulting nickname for him get another one!" I jumped into their argument, bravely protecting my insult-nickname for duck-butt, only I could call him that. Naruto blinked owlishly at me then continued to argue with Sasuke making sure he didn't say Duck-butt I sat intently on the bed, legs crossed and clutching my shirt together.

- 5 mintues later -

Both Naruto and Duck-butt were bruised, Duck-butt had a black eye while Naruto had a swollen red cheek, Duck-butt was panting in his chair using it as support while naruto had his head in my lap as I patted his head playing with the blond strands, he continued to stare Duck-butt down but DB was hard as stone I swear he hadn't blinked yet, somewhere after their argument they started a fight which ended in both being knocked back by eachothers punch, when Naruto's head landed in my lap he was going to move off but I grabbed his hair so he couldn't move, he growled lowly at this since he wanted to go at Duck-butt again but as soon as my fingers combed through his hair he calmed down but his eyes never left Duck-butt.

As their staring went on I started plaiting Naruto's hair, besides I was getting to miss lessons by sitting here in the medical room, obviously the staff in the student office didn't care as they never bothered to come and check on us, or check what all the screaming was for.

The silence went on for a while, I think this is the longest I've seen a boy/male/man concentrate on one thing/person for so long, being the impatient girl I was I decided to snap 'em out of it, tugging Naruto's hair he finally looked up at me eyes adjusting to the flickering light above us he squinted and let out a gruff "What?"

"You done yet? Or do I have to slap you both?" I lifted a delicate eyebrow at his questioning gaze as his eyes slowly widened and he started apologising profusely for the way he acted, but before I could reply the medical rooms door swung open as a man with harry potter glasses strode in with a clipboard. His silver hair tied back in a ponytail I nearly mistook him for a women, waving his clipboard at Naruto and Sasuke as if to shoo off a cat, he ignored their injuries he pushed them out Naruto the only one resisting as his complaints were unheard the Harry Potter glasses dude slammed the door the same way he came in and turned to me, his eyes unseen as the glasses reflected the light, I backed away towards the wall and clutched my shirt together, "Who are you?"

"I am Kabuto"

"You mean like the Pokemon?" At this his eye twitched but he continued as if I didn't say anything.

"I am here to make sure you are fine to go to lessons," looking me over without much enthusiasm as before he shrugged,"you look fine, go on to your next lesson." And with that Kabuto was gone, that wasn't so bad, checking the time I looked over my timetable, time to go to art.

Walking out of the medical room Duck-butt stood with an icepack to his eye, but Naruto was no where in sight, "Where'd Naruto go?"

"Oh so Naruto is just Naruto? Not whicker-face or Narutard?"

"Shut it, he doesn't deserve a nickname, he's been kind to me unlike you!" I humphed and I must've looked like a child but I couldn't care less as I started to walk towards where I believed the art department was.

"You know you're pretty endowed for your age"

"Shut it pervert!"

"You get defensive from compliments?"

"I'm going to frickin kill you..."

"I'm not sure I'll mind if it's you." A quick glance, a shove to the side and I was pinned, "But I don't think you'll get me before I get you." His breath was hot across my cheek as I turned to the side defiantly, surely I teacher will come by and help? Or Naruto...

"How cheesy."

"You like cheesy?"

"Just show me to my next class Duck-butt."

Shit, take it back, take it back!

"I-" Pushing himself against me more he leaned his chin on my shoulder and whispered in my ear,

"What did I say about that?" I glanced about as he pressed harder, where the hell was everybody? His lips traced my jaw line till he leaned back suddenly and grabbed my arm pulling me out of the building,

"Where are you taking me!" I shouted attempting to get anyone's attention if anyone was out here, a wasted attempt as everyone was in class still.

"I'm taking you to your next class, art right?" Wasn't he going to punish me or something? "Lucky for you I do art myself, unlucky for you so does Narutard"

"Hey don't call him that!" He simply ignored and continued dragging me along, as we were reaching the art room he stopped flipped his hair, let me go and strode in by himself, leaving me out in the corridor. That was strange, until Naruto's head popped out the door to see me out here.

"Hey! Hinata, didn't know you did art, come in!" Following Naruto inside, the room was huge! With art from different year groups adorning the walls, not the best work but I'd change that soon. Time went on as the teacher droned on in a monotone that caused my eye to twitch every few seconds but eventually she gave us something to do, to draw a section of some blobs of colour people called art. Reaching for the paints my height yet again failed me as the tube of red acrylic was just out of my reach, letting a sound of frustration slip causing Duck-butt to stur behind me, amused at my antics he leaned on the desk behind him and smirked while watching my fingers constantly slip on the paint which caused it to be pushed further back.

"Need help?" That bloody irritating smirk ever present on his face.

"Bugger off duck-butt I'll get it eventually -Arhg!" I nearly got my hand around the tube but it slipped yet again, damn height! "So you can go annoy someone-" I was cut off as I felt the heat of another pressing their body to my back, leaning against me their arm snaking past mine to grab the red tube easily, "-else..." Turning my head I met the onxy eyes of a duck-butt look alike, only this guy had long black hair tied loosely and was taller, his eyes are so much easier to look into than duck-butt's I felt my cheeks heat up as he smiled kindly at me, I couldn't keep eye contact and let my gaze drift downwards to stare at his belt, the buckle had the batman symbol and I was about to look up and comment on it to find he was glaring at duck-butt.

"You should help a lady instead of watching as if it were a show, or were you just staring at her skirt while she jumped up and down, hmm?" Duck-butts smirk gone, his cheeks turned a slight pink you'd have to squint at to see, he returned the look-alikes glare and snorted.

"I was going to help her but she said that she didn't need it, plus I'm not the pervert, you're the one rubbing yourself all over her, how sickening." Although Duck-butt looked infuriated he kept his reply sharp as the second all out glaring contest of the day began.

"Erm, thankyou...who are you?" I asked shyly to the obviously older version of Sasuke, yeah I actually thought his name but duck-butt get's tiring to say...

"My name's-"

"Twat, dickhead, weasel, pedo?" Sasuke answered for him politely, "in other words he's Itachi, my jerk of a brother."

Ignoring Sasuke's interuption Itachi moved away from me 'accidently' forgetting Sasuke was behind him ending up squishing him to the table Sasuke growled out insults and complaints trying to move away from Itachi but he acted as if he wasn't there and continued to speak to me, "I'm Itachi, I'm in my second year of sixth form and art is one of my A-levels, you are?"

Glancing at Duck-butt still struggling behind him I stuttered before answering, "H-hinata, I'm new here and erm, I think Duck-butt can't breathe..."

A deep laugh escaped Itachi causing me to shiver under his gaze, "Duck-butt? I like it, hey Sasuke you have a new pet name, I'm sure father would love to hear it."

"Shut it WEASEL FACE and let me go you twat!" Sasuke pushed the desk he was against back giving him room to move away but by pushing the desk which Naruto was sleeping on unaware, caused him to lose balance on his stool and ended up falling off it knocking the teacher down who dropped papers everywhere, I guy with black hair who was painting delicately on paper was knocked, a huge black mess of paint going all over his beautiful chinese tiger painting. The room fell silent.

"What the fuck was that for bastard!" Leave it to Naruto to break the silence, Sasuke continued to stare at the emo-dude who's painting he ruined. The emo-dude was as still as a statue, his paint brush still in mid-air, he probably didn't know what had happened other than his painting being ruined. I slowly went over to him, peeking over his shoulder I muttered,

"You ok? Erm I'm sure Sasuke didn't mean it..." The emo-dude seemed to perk up at this his head turning slowly to the frozen Uchiha, Itachi stepping away from Sasuke.

"So it was Sasuke, eh?" He had a freaky smile on his face now, Sasuke actually looked...scared?

"Gotta go!" At this Sasuke darted out the room his many fangirls following with squeals such as 'I'll protect you my love!'

Now back at Itachi's side I tugged on his sleeve hoping not to gain any more attention from anyone else, he glanced down at me with an amused smile, "Erm, Itachi...What just happened?"

"Sai's known to be Sasuke's biggest fan." At this the emo dude, I mean Sai walked out of the room whistling as he went.

"You mean he's g-gay?"

"A stalker too."

"He's gay?"

"He's came on to Sasuke many times."

"...He's gay?"

"Probably will get Sasuke back by raping him or something."

"...He's gay?"

"Yes Hinata he's gay."

"Duck-Butt's going to be butt raped?"

"Hinata I was jok-"

Before I could hear any more from Itachi I was out the art room and running in the direction Sasuke and Sai dissapeared too.  
I wasn't really going to save him but...

I am a yaoi fan after all.

* * *

That's it for now, no I'm not going to write a yaoi lemon for ya'll cause Hinata will save Sasukes ungratefull butt. :)  
Yeah Sasuke's been harrassed by Sai before, we'll find out more 'bout that laterzzzz :D

Just so you know I don't really have an awesome plot or plan, I just go with the flow of randomness that pops in my head...

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes and the late update, the next update may be awhile too as got alot to do plus I may be starting another fic too. MAYBE.

A lil' ItaHina implication, but that'll turn out to be slightly one sided :O dun dun dunnnn

Anyway hope you enjoyed it, please review/fave and I'll try to update as soon as I can but currently busy. Thankyou~


End file.
